Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, Internet, content, social network, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, offering a co-creation platform for users, practitioners, and experts to generate content online or to accomplish a task in the real world. With this co-creation platform, users and businesses can find collaborators based on their expertise, skills, and availability. For example, internet journalism creates broad scope of news and multimedia content and promotes participatory publishing. With this co-creation platform, a TV station can organize local photographers to capture footage of severe weather and earthquakes on site and then broadcast the content in real time to the rest of the world. Such participatory journalism brings in strong end-user involvement as well as broader, faster, cheaper, and more accurate content delivery from the field.